After The Big Win
by IzziBanks99
Summary: What happens after the ducks beat the varsity warriors in D3: The Mighty Ducks. Pool parties, fights, injuries, and kidnapping? Romance, Friendship, Hurt & Comfort. Please R&R I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The Ducks had just beaten the Varsity Warriors in the JV Varsity showdown. All the Ducks were in the locker room getting ready to go out and celebrate after their victory. Except Julie, she was going on a date with the varsity goalie, Scooter. All of the Ducks were teasing Gaffney about her date, just messing around with her in the locker room, everyone but Adam Banks. He was just keeping quiet. Of course Charlie noticed but he didn't want to ask about it in front of the whole team so, he thought he'd just wait.

ADAM'S POV

I didn't really know why I wasn't completely happy and why I wasn't messing around with Julie, I had a weird feeling…a feeling I had never felt before. I didn't quite understand it. We just beat the Varsity team and I had no idea why I was feeling this way.

All the sudden I heard Goldie scream "Jeez Catlady, way to celebrate with the losing team after our big win!" Goldberg had interrupted my thoughts with his screaming. I often couldn't remember a time when Goldberg didn't scream when he was talking. Oh well, we all loved him and plus he had just scored the winning goal against the Varsity so I wasn't going to complain. We had all decided that to celebrate we would go down the street for some pizza and soda. Everyone was leaving the locker room and then I noticed that I was the last in the locker room except for Julie. She was putting on lip gloss in the locker room mirror; Scooter was waiting for her outside the locker room. She looked stunning, her hair in perfect waves, her facing glowing, and the outfit she was wearing really complemented her figure – I couldn't help but notice. I didn't want her to go out with Scooter but I couldn't just throw that out at her.

"Bye Jules, have fun on your date." She looked up and smiled at me. I couldn't have said anything else, it wouldn't have ended up good…I would've ended up saying something hurtful or rude, so all I could do was leave.

JULIE'S POV

I was so nervous, I was about to go out with Scooter. He was older; I had no idea how to act around older boys. Adam was the only one that said anything nice to me about my date with Scooter, I know all the others were only joking but, still. Adam was always a great friend, he was so sweet. Alright…I guess it was time for me to leave. I couldn't keep him waiting any longer. I walked out the locker room.

"You ready?" He asked, he had a huge smile on his face. It made me feel a little less nervous I guess. We walked through the parking lot; he had his hand around my waist. When we got to the car I had to keep my jaw from dropping he had a really nice sports car…of course me knowing nothing about cars I had no idea what type of car it was but I knew it was fancy. He wouldn't tell me where we were going, which I thought was kind of cute.

We pulled up to this little diner and he quickly ran around the front of the car to open the door for me, he was a gentleman. We walked in and **everything **went downhill from there, we had just happened to go to the same place as the Ducks had gone to celebrate. We sat down in a corner hoping that they wouldn't see us. "Why don't you want them to know that you're here with me?" He asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. "No, that's not is at all. They all already know that I'm out with you, I just don't want them to see us and come over and try to sit with us and annoy the hell out of me." He laughed, as I let out a sigh of relief because he believed me and didn't think that I was ashamed to be with him. Then, it all started…Averman saw us and told all the guys and Connie to look. Of course, Goldberg came over pulled up a chair and threw his arm around Scooter hitting him in the head in the process.

"Hey Scooter, how's it going?" shouted Goldberg. All I could think was oh gosh, what am I going to do? Averman, Goldberg, Charlie, Portman, Fulton, Dwayne, Ken, Louis, Guy, and Russ all crowded around us shouting this at us all at once. I seriously respected Connie and Banks for staying out of our date.

"So how's the date going guys?" yelled Averman while he said this he winked at Scooter and stole the fries that we ordered. Portman and Fulton fought over Scooter's milkshake.

"Howdy Partner, are you going to make a movie on Julie tonight?" Dwayne asked. Ken just kind of awkwardly stood there and laughed at the situation. Louis kept telling Scooter that even though I was "hot" he better treat me good or he'd have a whole new world of pain coming his way. Charlie ate Scooter's hamburger, the whole ½ pound burger.

"Julie are you sure you want to be with this guy I mean no offense but dude you are kind of the reason that y'all lost…weren't fast enough eh?" Russ said finally pushing Scooter over the edge, he stood up and pushed Russ against the wall and sat back down. Then Portman and Fulton ran at him but Scooter took a swing at Portman hitting him in the jaw and down he went. That kind of freaked Fulton out; so he backed up.

CONNIE'S POV

This was really getting out of hand, I couldn't just stand here and watch but I had no idea what else to do. Gosh, if only Goldberg and Averman weren't so immature. I tried yelling at them to stop multiple times but it failed to work. Then the most shocking thing happened Scooter grabbed Julie by the upper arm lifted her out of her seat and began to drag her out of the diner "Come on Julie, let's go!" Scooter said rather forcefully if you ask me.

"No, Scooter you just punched one of my best friends in the jaw I'm staying here. I don't want to go out with you again, will you please leave?" Julie asked.

"I don't think so, I will bring you home." Scooter insisted. Then the next thing I knew I saw Banks running across the diner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

ADAM'S POV

I was so mad that I didn't know what I was doing; Scooter was way out of line.

"What do you think you're doing man?" I asked Scooter, I said it angrily but not yelling because I didn't want to draw attention to the situation. "I'm taking my date home after your dumbass teammates interrupted our date and ate all our food!" Scooter yelled. "If I remember correctly she said she wanted to stay here and also asked you to leave!" I yelled, I guess it was alright for me to yell now because Scooter already had.

Scooter walked away trying to bring Julie with him. I carefully grabbed Julie out of Scooter's tight grip and handed her to Connie because I knew that if a fight happened to occur which I seriously hoped didn't happen; she would stay out of it. "Banks, you little shit!" Scooter yelled at me as I turned to face him. "Me? Are you kidding? Scooter, you're the one dragging Julie around like she's your dog!" He looked up at me, you could tell by the look in his eyes that he was really pissed off. He walked past me and took Julie from Connie. "I think I will be taking you home now!" Scooter said expecting me to back off and stay out of it.

"Umm, I don't think so!" I said as he grabbed Scooter's shoulder and turned him around and punched him right in the nose, I think I broke him nose and it really hurt my hand. "Way to go banks!" Portman yelled really excited. Scooter got up his nose was bleeding. Scooter took a swing at my head but I ducked just in time. "Who knew Banksie here was a fighter?" Russ joked causing me to turn around and smirk at him but as I turned around Scooter punched me in the gut. I grabbed my stomach and fell to my knees. While I was down Scooter kicked me in the stomach.

"Oh now you've really done it Scooter!" Fulton said stepping in and starting a fight, of course then Portman got in on it. "Fulton, Portman stop…he's not worth it!" I yelled while pulling them back. They agreed and stopped, but they remained very heated. Just then Scooter turned me around and punched me right in the jaw. Now he really pissed me off I mean, I just practically saved him from being beaten to death by Fulton and Portman! I turned to face him and punched him as hard as I could. In the blink of an eye he hit the ground hard. He struggled to get up and leave, realizing he didn't stand a chance against all of us.

"Jeez Banks, I bet you broke him nose!" Averman said kind of shocked at the situation. "That's the way to do it Banks!" Portman said very proud of me, he came up and high fived me. I yelled out in pain. "What's wrong Adam?" Dwayne asked. "Nothing, I'm fine!" I tried to convince them. "Well obviously that's a lie," Fulton argued. "It's nothing; my hand just hurts a little."

"Maybe we should go get that x-rayed" Charlie suggested.

JULIE'S POV

We all waited in the waiting room for Adam to get done with his x-rays. Portman and Fulton were trying to pick up any girl that walked in the waiting room, Dwayne and Ken were listening to Russ while he was trying to explain what was going on to Dwayne and also trying to teach Ken to "talk trash", Guy and Connie were next to me practically sharing a seat, Louis was telling Charlie how great it was to see the Riley's face when he was making out with his girlfriend, and that left the most destructive of them all…Averman and Goldberg were in the corner by the vending machine shaking it and trying to get food out of it for free. I am surprised to say that it actually worked. I was busy thinking about how this was practically all my fault, and I felt terrible.

Then I heard the door open and out came Adam. "Hey Banks, what happened?" Charlie asked him very concerned. "I broke my hand and have a little bruising on my ribs," Adam explained. "Can you still play hockey?" Guy asked. Adam looked down, "No, not for 4-6 weeks."

"You badass, broke your hand punching a senior because he was acting like a jerk to a girl, dude the girls are going to be all over you once they hear that story!" Portman said. We all started walking out of the waiting room when I pulled Adam to the side on a bench outside. "I never got a chance to say thank you." I said putting a little smile on my face, "Adam, that was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you!" kissing him on the cheek. "You have nothing to be thanking me for; I wouldn't take it back if I had the chance. It was my pleasure." Why did he have to be such a gentleman?

"Adam, this was entirely my fault I'm so sorry!" I said looking down. He put his hand under my chin and tilted by head up to make me look at him, "Jules, look at me, don't you ever think that. I didn't have to step in I could've just let you go with him; I didn't have to punch him so hard causing my hand to break. If anything this was my fault. Okay?" Adam said smiling at me and kissed me on the forehead, one of those smiles that he did that made your heart melt. "Okay," I said. Okay really? All I could think to say was okay…Ugh I am such an idiot! He was practically my knight in shining armor tonight and I said okay, he made me so nervous. I couldn't think right…was I actually developing feelings for Adam?

ADAM'S POV

"I'm sorry Scooter treated you the way he did tonight." I seriously meant that despite the fact that I was happy that things didn't work out with them. "Maybe it's for the better." She looked up at me smiling. What did she mean by that? I looked down at my watch it was 8:23 pm. "Julie, it's getting late, let me walk you back to your dorm?" I asked holding my hand out to her praying that she would say yes! "That would be great, Cake-eater," She teased me and took my hand. "We better be on our way then Catlady!" I put a flirty smile on my face. On the way back we talked mainly about school and hockey but we talked about other stuff to, the only thing on my mind though was how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. "Adam, I actually ended up having a good time tonight because of you. Thanks again for being my knight in shining armor." Julie said to me and smiled as we approached her door. "Jules, I would do it for you again and again, I had a good time too. Despite my broken hand." I said lifting up my hand and the brace that was on it.

JULIE'S POV

He was so cute, I couldn't stand it…it killed me! I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight Adam" I said smiling up at him. He took a step closer to me, which made us about 5 inches from each other. I couldn't stand it I wanted him so bad but I was too shy to make the first move. "Goodnight Julie." He said leaning forward as if he was going to kiss me, our mouths maybe 2 inches apart. "Julie I-" He stopped himself and kissed me, he pulled me closer. He had his hands wrapped around my waist; I had one hand on his shoulder-his very muscular shoulder and one hand on the back of his head pulling him towards me. It seemed that both of us never wanted to pull away as we were finding it hard to breathe but didn't want the kiss to end. He finally pulled away, I opened my door and dragged him in and closed the door. When we got in he pulled me towards him and kissed me, he had me against a wall this kiss was hot. He picked me up still kissing me and we went to the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

CONNIE'S POV

I just got to my dorm and was taking a shower. When I got out of the shower I walked out of the bathroom and into the dorm to find Julie and Adam on Julie's bed making out all hot and heavy. I cleared my throat to announce my presence, Julie and Adam stopped and looked up to see me standing there. "Sorry for interrupting I didn't know you were here." I explained. "Yeah, sorry Cons. We were a little busy and didn't notice the shower running, our fault." Julie said to me, you could definitely tell that Adam was disappointed that I had interrupted but it was my dorm room after all. "Jules, I better go. Goodnight," Adam said to Julie and kissed her on the cheek, "Goodnight Adam, I had fun" She replied to him with a flirty grin on her face. He laughed and walked to the door before he left he turned around and said "Goodnight Cons, sorry for hmm, whatever you want to call that." We all laughed. "It's quite alright, goodnight Adam." He walked out the door and closed it behind him. I looked at Julie and smiled evilly at her.

"What are you looking at Connie?" She said shyly smiling back at me.

"I need details, now Catlady! I said to her.

"Connie! That is none of your business!" She said trying not to laugh.

"What? Megan told me that he was an amazing kisser and I just wanted to know if it was true!"

"Amazing? That was definitely an understatement!" Julie said smiling huge.

"I think I might need to test this out," I winked at her.

"I don't think so, and besides you have Guy!"

"Fine Gaffney!" I said jokingly.

ADAM'S POV

Perfect night. It was amazing it couldn't have gone better…well maybe if I didn't break my hand. I walked in to my dorm there was no way I was going to be able to sleep after that. "Where have you been?" Guy asked me as soon as I closed the door. "No where just uh, took a walk?" I said trying to sound convincing. "Oh really, then why is there a stupid grin on your face Cake-eater? Huh?" Guy questioned me. "You really wanna know where I was?" I asked him. "Yes I most certainly do!"

"I was at Julie and Connie's dorm." I smiled. "And why is that?"He asked, the questions just kept coming. "Well, I was with Julie-" I started when Guy interrupted me, "Uh-oh what were you doing with the Catlady, Banksie?" Guy smiled big. "Uh, well…we were kind of in the middle of hooking up when your girlfriend walked out of the shower to find us on Julie's bed." I explained to him. "Yeah, alright Banksie!" Guy smirked while I laughed and changed into grey sweatpants and an old hockey t-shirt. "Well we already know what I did tonight, what did you do Guy?" I asked curiously.

"Well Cake-eater, compared to your night I'm not sure that it even compares. But, me and Connie walked around the park." Guy said kind of dissatisfied I wasn't sure why though but I just smiled and said "Alright well you better get some sleep; we have practice at 6:00 am tomorrow." Guy agreed and turned off the light and went to sleep. I had a hard time falling asleep all I could do was think about Julie and that kiss.

GUY'S POV

I woke up to my alarm at 5:30 a.m, we had practice at 6:00. I rolled over, moaned, and turned the alarm off. "Banksie, get up we have practice!" I yelled at him and shook him to wake him up. "5 more minutes mom?" He asked sitting up and smiling at me. "Maybe next time I just won't wake you up!" I threatened…I wasn't acting like a mom I was just trying to help a friend out. "Like you would ever do that" Adam said and smirked cockily. "Hey Adam, isn't it a little early to be cocky?" Even though I knew it was never too early for Adam Banks to be cocky. "As if," he said and looked at me laughing. "Oh whatever preppy, let's go!" I insisted.

"Guy, thank you so much for waking me up to remind me that I can't play hockey." He stopped smiling as soon as he realized and he lifted up his hand. "Well, Coach still doesn't know about your hand so you could go and tell him." I suggested trying to make him feel better. "Alright, I guess let's go." He said looking sad, I could tell that he was going to be mostly unhappy for the next 4 weeks because hockey was what made him happy and I also knew that even though the doctor suggested 4-6 weeks he was counting down the days until the 4th week rolled around.

ADAM'S POV

We got to the rink and I was sitting in the locker room with the team, but I was the only one not changing. Of course I probably look depressed, that's because I definitely was not happy. I was probably staring into space but all I could think about was not being able to play hockey for 4 weeks. This sucked! "Hey, I'm really sorry you can't play." Julie said pulling me away from my thoughts. "You shouldn't be sorry, and I would say its fine but this really sucks!" She took my hand kind of secretly because no one knew that anything had happened between us the night before. "If anyone can get through it you can Adam." She told me, it actually kind of made me feel better. "Thanks, you better get out there!" I said, it was the only thing I could think to say. "Will you meet me here after practice?" I looked up and smiled probably for the first time this morning since I realized I couldn't play. "I definitely will." I told her smiling down at her. She kissed me on the cheek and left.

Now I had to go talk to Coach Orion. I walked out of the locker room and saw him walking to the ice. "Coach!" I yelled at him.

COACH ORION'S POV

I heard someone scream my name I turned to see our star shooter and I noticed his hand had a brace on it. Shit! "Adam, what happened to your hand?" I asked him really concerned. "That's what I needed to talk to you about. I broke it last night, I can't play hockey for 4- 6 weeks." He explained to me. "Great, Adam what'd you do?"

"Well…I kinda got in a fight last night and punched him and it broke my hand." Adam said kind of cautiously. Then I remembered seeing Scooter the Varsity goalie with a bruise surrounding the cast on his nose. "You got it a fight with a senior? Scooter, huh?" I said, he looked surprised at me. "How did you know?" he asked me really confused. "I saw him with a cast on his nose and his face was bruised and I just kind of figured." He had a slight look of satisfaction on his face, "I broke his nose?" He said trying not to smile. "Yes Adam, you did. But the sad thing is that he can still play." I told him laughing because he was happy about breaking his nose. "Alright Adam, you can go back to your dorm and sleep. You don't have to come to practices but you can come and sit on the bench during games." I suggested to him. "Thanks, Coach." He said to me. I walked onto the ice where the ducks had already started to warm up by doing laps. I wondered what the fight was about but I didn't know if I should ask.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

ADAM'S POV

I guess I was going to go back to my dorm to sleep for a little while. It was Saturday morning and I was unwillingly woken up at 5:30 am, I didn't have to wake up until their practice was over at 9:00 am to meet Julie. I wonder what Julie wants to talk about.

CHARLIE'S POV

"Let's climb the ladder guys!" We all counted off and formed a line with Julie in the net. I was going first and I tried my triple deke but Julie had learned to catch it over the years. We all shot on Julie twice, no one made it in. Adam was the only one who could score on Julie, Guy occasionally would get one past her though. Then Goldberg took his place "between the pipes" as he liked to say, and everyone scored on Goldberg. I didn't even do my triple deke. Even Averman scored but only once, he somehow managed to miss his first shot. After we finished that we spent the next 45 minutes working on defense, which was never fun. Then we scrimmaged, the teams were me, Dwayne, Ken, Fulton, Russ, and Goldberg in the goal, the other team was Guy, Louis, Averman, Connie, Portman, and Julie in the goal. Pretty fair teams if you ask me. During the scrimmage I was going in to shoot and collided into Portman sending us both slamming into Julie, no one got injured but it was a little painful. They ended up creaming us, final score 7-1. We all headed to the locker room to change and shower.

ADAM'S POV

I watched all the Ducks file into the locker room one by one. Everyone just kinda laid there for a minute and then Julie and Connie went into the girl's locker room. Julie changed, grabbed her bag and found me waiting for her outside the girl's locker room.

"How was practice?" Not being able to play hockey killed me, hockey was my life. "It wasn't too bad but, it definitely wasn't easy." She looked at me and gave a slight smile, but she was my best friend for 2 ½ years I could see behind it. "What's wrong Jules?" I was getting a little concerned at this point. "Nothing, why would you ask?" She was not fooling me at all. "Well, you seem very distracted and you're slightly limping on your right leg. Barely limping so that no one will notice, but I did." I said smiling because I had just outsmarted the great Catlady. "I'm fine I just need to ice it, that's all."

"Alright, let's go back to your dorm to ice it so it doesn't swell or anything. What happened to it anyway?" I asked her while we started walking to Julie's dorm. "Well, we were scrimmaging and Portman and Charlie slammed into the goal and crashed into me. It wasn't that bad it's just a little sore."

JULIE'S POV

We walked up to my door and I unlocked it, Adam opened the door and held it open for me. God, he was such a gentleman. "Hey, do you mind waiting here while I take a quick shower?" I asked him as he sat down on my bed. "Not at all Catlady, I'll be right here when you get out." He gave me one of his famous smirks and laid down on my bed. That smile made my heart skip a few beats every time. I walked into the bathroom and planned on taking a quick shower so I wouldn't have to keep Adam waiting. I got out of the shower and realized I had taken a 30 minute shower. I walked out of the bathroom—still in my towel and found Adam passed out on my bed. I walked over to the bed and kissed him lightly to wake him up; it sure did the job too.

ADAM'S POV

I woke up to Julie kissing me, which was definitely the best thing I had ever woken up to. She pulled away and said "I just wanted to make sure you didn't leave, sorry you had to wait so long." That's when I noticed she was still in her towel, was she trying to kill me? "Definitely worth the wait," I said smiling trying my best not to blush. She laughed, blushed, and then walked into the bathroom. I had never been so attracted to someone in my life, not to mention tempted. I waited a few minutes and then she came out wearing shorts and a Maine hockey sweatshirt. Her hair was still damp and slightly wavy. She looked gorgeous, without even trying. She came and sat down next to me on her bed. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that I was staring at Julie. "What?" She asked while blushing. That brought me out of my thought, "Huh? Oh, nothing. Why?" That was the best I can do? Wow, very convincing. There was a moment of silence and then I broke it, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" I was kind of worried even though I had no idea what I should be worried about.

"Well, you are my best friend and last night we kinda kissed. So I think we have something to talk about." Julie said but didn't look at me she just looked down at the floor. "I don't know about you, but Julie I like you and I have for a long time. If you don't like me or it's too soon or something I would understand." That wasn't really true but what was I supposed to say. Julie looked up at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking. "Adam, I have liked you since the day Mr. Tibbles introduced us at the Goodwill Games." I looked at her and smiled.

JULIE'S POV

I had no idea what he was going to say but, I knew that he liked me and that's all that mattered. "Jules, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him. He was staring at me with his amazing blue eyes that could make any girl's stomach feel like there were thousands of butterflies inside of it. "Well, I guess." I said grinning at him. He got off the bed and walked over right in front of me and leaned in to kiss me. Our faces were less than an inch away when he pulled back and said "Payback." I laughed a little and playfully hit his arm. "You'll pay for that one Gaffney!" I didn't even get a chance to respond, he kissed me passionately. This kiss was very intense, even better than last nights. He pulled away to my disappointment, "Hey, what time is it?" Adam asked me and I was a little confused as to why it mattered. "A little after 12:00, why?" Adam frantically grabbed his jacket and kissed me on the cheek. "My parents are having this big lunch party thing and if I'm late they'll kill me!" He explained as he rushed out the door. After he left the rest of the day was very boring, I ate lunch with the ducks and studied in the library.

ADAM'S POV

It was a really hard week at school for all the ducks, their English teacher gave homework every night and there was a quiz on Tuesday and a test on Thursday. Plus all of their other classes. It was Friday night and the Ducks had a game against the lions tonight. I had only been out for a week and I wanted to fall asleep and wake up in three weeks! This was torture! I was sitting in the locker room while the ducks were warming up when the varsity players walked in. I was so nervous, I knew they were mad enough because we beat them and then I had gone and broke Scooter's nose. I tried to walk out without making any noise, then I heard a familiar voice speak "Banks, you little ducks better watch out." It was Rick Riley. I exited the room and sat on the bench next to Averman and Connie while Charlie, Guy, Dwayne, Fulton, Portman, and Julie were on the ice as Charlie was about to take the face-off to start the first period. The ducks were doing pretty good from what I watched at least, I couldn't help but think about Julie. I was trying so hard to pay attention but every thought went back to Julie. The game was fairly easy for the ducks as the lions were no match for us. The score at the end of the game was 11-3, Guy and Charlie had gotten a hat trick that night, Dwayne scored 2, Fulton scored one, Russ scored one, and to everyone's surprise Averman scored one!

FULTON'S POV

We were all in the locker room messing around because of the big win we just had. We all showered, changed, and packed our hockey gear up. "Now, how to celebrate?" Portman shouted. "Movies? Mickey's? Any other suggestions?" Dwayne said, no one really seemed to excited about those options. "How about we all go to my house? My family is in California for the week helping Sarah into her college dorm." Adam suggested. Now there was an exciting suggestion. We all agreed happily and started the walk to the bus stop. The bus pulled up and we walked up the stairs of the bus to find there weren't enough seats. "I can sit on Guy's lap," Connie said while looking at Guy who winked at her. Oh god, if I watched them for much longer I would throw up. We all agreed no one counting the seats and even with Connie on Guy's lap we were still 3 seats short. I picked Averman up out of his seat and threw him to the ground. "I think I'll be sitting there, sorry bud." I growled at Averman, like hell I was sitting on someone's lap or standing up. I turned to see Julie sitting on Banks' lap, which was very shocking. Then turned to see Kenny sitting on Dwayne's lap and laughed a little. Poor Kenny. Averman being his obnoxious self went to the back row and laid across Goldberg, Russ, and Charlie. The bus ride luckily wasn't long, we got out and walked down Banksie's street yelling and having fun. I turned around noticing that I didn't see two people, Adam and Julie were behind me holding hands. What the hell was going on with those two? We walked up to Adam's house. My bad did I say house? I meant mansion. I saw Russ, Dwayne, Kenny, Portman, and Julie's jaws drop at the sight of his house. "Damn Banks, I didn't know you lived in a castle" Portman joked with him and Adam rolled his eyes. Him and Julie weren't holding hands anymore. "We have to go around back, my parent's left the key under the backdoor mat." Adam explained as he opened the gate leading to his backyard.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

ADAM'S POV

I walked into my backyard and watched as the other ducks except for Charlie, Guy, and Fulton were shocked as they saw the pool-house, the pool, the trampoline, and the outdoor basketball court. I hated getting this response and Charlie and Guy knew it, but it's not like they didn't have the same reaction the first time they saw my backyard. I was walking to the backdoor when Averman, Goldberg, and Dwayne picked me up and threw me into my pool. "You guys are dead." I growled at them and jumped out of the pool. First I caught Averman, easily I threw him over my shoulder and swung him into the pool. Then I caught Goldberg who then willingly jumped into the pool instead of me dragging him there, thankfully because he would've been much harder to throw in. "Adam, they made me I didn't want to! I'm sorry, don't throw me in. I can't get this shirt wet!" Dwayne begged me. "Don't be such a girl Dwayne!" I said and then he pulled his shirt off and jumped in. By this time the others were cracking up laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh too even though I was a little angry at being thrown in.

Before I knew it the other male ducks were taking off their shirts and pants and jumping in dressed only in their boxers. "My sister left some bathing suits behind, y'all can borrow one if y'all want." I was definitely hoping that Julie would agree, my sister wasn't exactly the most modest girl so I knew she would have some pretty revealing bikinis. "That would be great!" Connie said, Julie nodding in agreement. I led them into the house and brought them to my sister's room, the first drawer I opened had socks and bras. I opened the next one and handed Connie one of my sister's blue bikinis knowing Guy would thank me for this later. "Here, there is a bathroom in the hall two doors down on the right." I told Connie who smiled at me, "Thanks Preppy," She said, I hated that nickname. Then I pulled out one of the bathing suits that my sister had. When she bought it she told me not to tell my mom and dad she had it. I handed it to Julie and smiled, "You can use my sister's bathroom or my bathroom," I told her and she looked up and said, "I'll use yours." She said causing me to smile a little.

JULIE'S POV

I followed Adam down the hall to go to his bathroom to change. When I got in the bathroom I was about to lock the door, when I decided not to. I put on the bathing suit and looked in the mirror, the bathing suit was black, strapless, and across the chest it said Corona which I couldn't help but laugh at. I opened the door and saw Adam waiting for me on his bed, he changed to he was now wearing one of his swim suits and no shirt. Hockey definitely treated that boy good! He had crazy muscles, not to toned but definitely there…perfect. I found myself checking out Adam and then discovered that he was doing the same to me. "You look…great." Adam said to me and I couldn't help but blush. "You're not so bad yourself Cake-Eater," I said while walking out of his room and down the stairs to the back door as Adam followed me.

When we walked into the backyard all the ducks were in the pool already. As Adam closed the door it shut with a bang causing people to look this way. Portman whistled and said, "Damn Gaffney," While all the other ducks just stared, except for Guy and Connie who were out on the trampoline making out. The usual, they never stopped making out. It was repulsing. I ignored the comments and jumped into the pool. We all swam around for a little bit and then we all went to the hot tub. I was sitting by Adam and Connie and Guy, yes both of them Connie was sitting in his lap while they were still making out. "Give it a break will ya?" Russ said to the couple, everyone nodding in agreement. "You guys are all just jealous!" Connie said breaking apart from Guy. "You caught me, I've always wanted to sit in Guy's lap and make out with him." Goldberg said sarcastically causing everyone to laugh. "Sorry Goldie, but you'd crush me." Guy said keeping the sarcasm in the conversation, causing everyone to laugh again. Then, Goldberg went and did a cannonball that got EVERYONE wet. The rest of the night was tons of fun but we all had to leave around 11:30 so we could get back to the dorms before curfew.

CHARLIE'S POV

When I got back to my dorm it was midnight and I took a shower and called my new girlfriend, Linda. We had been talking for about 45 minutes and now it was 1:00 am.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Well, I have hockey practice early in the morning but it ends at ten so we can go see a movie and the-" I stopped mid-sentence when I heard loud noises of laughter outside my dorm.

"Charlie? Hello? You still there?" Linda was getting worried when I didn't answer. "Linda, hold on be quiet for just a second I think something is going on in the hall." I said trying to get her to be quiet so I could hear. "Alright, be careful!" She said as I put the phone down on the bed. I looked through the peep-hole on my door and my jaw dropped in shock. I saw the varsity team walking down the hallway with smirks on their faces. Then I saw Adam being dragged by each arm by Cole and Riley, he was unconscious. I wanted to run out there and help but 1-I knew that if I did it wouldn't help at all, 2-I would just end up getting hurt too, and 3-I was too busy being in complete shock. I ran to the phone picked it up and said, "Linda I have to go, I don't have time to explain. Talk to you later, bye." I didn't even wait for her to respond, I hung up the phone and cracked the door open to make sure varsity had already left. I loudly banged on each of the ducks' dorms and told them all to meet me in my room. When I got to my room I called Julie and Connie and told them to meet me in my room and bring Guy with them. "Charlie what's going on?" Fulton asked as he walked into the room. "I'll explain when everyone gets here." I was still in shock. I had no idea how to explain what just happened. When all of the ducks got there I stood up and tried to figure out how to explain this. "Spit it out Conway!" Russ yelled, obviously wasn't too excited about being woken up. "Yeah, is there a reason you woke us all up? And you better not have woken us all up to tell us practice was cancelled or something." Portman screamed, he wasn't too happy either.

"Alright, I…well I was on the phone with Linda and I heard something going on in the hall so I looked through the door-hole and…" Everyone looked worried, they had no idea what was going on. "And I saw Riley and Cole dragging Adam by his arms and he was unconscious. And I know I should've ran out and helped but they would've just beaten me up too." Everyone looked really worried and confused. "Was he hurt? And do you know where they took him?" Julie asked me and I looked down and shook my head. "Well let's go to Adam's room and see if they took anything." Ken suggested, he always was the smartest on the team. We all agreed and headed to Adam's dorm room. When we got there we found a note on his bed, it said-

"Dear Duckies, You're probably wondering where Banksie is. Well, don't worry we have the little traitor. First going back to the ducks, then beating us, then punching Scooter? Revenge is oh so sweet, isn't it? You tell anyone and you'll never see him again. Y'all are his only hope. But the question is, will the ducks still love him if he can't play hockey? I hope so, because that just might be the case here. Better find him fast. Sincerely, Varsity."

"How are we supposed to know where to look?" Luis said after I finished reading. "They seriously need to learn how to lose!" Fulton screamed, him and Portman were at the least pissed off. "They're dead!" Portman screamed and ran out the dorm. We all followed him knowing where he was going, the varsity dorms. When we got there Portman walked up to Riley's door, it was locked. Portman and Fulton knocked the door down and walked in. Riley wasn't there but Scooter was. He was sleeping. Portman walked up to him pulled him off the bed and yelled, "Where is he?" Scooter looked really confused. "Who are you talking about?" He yelled back. "Adam, you know Adam Banks. The guy that varsity just kidnapped!" Guy yelled. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Scooter said, he was still a little confused. "Oh please. Don't act all innocent, we know you know where he is!" Russ yelled at Scooter. "Really, after the game I came back to my dorm and went to bed. I was tired but I don't know where Riley and the rest of them went. But I doubt they went to kidnap Banks!" He yelled, he didn't look very convinced at what he was saying. "Sorry, do you know where they might be?" Julie asked him. "No, I honestly don't I'm sorry and I don't agree with what they are doing. I'll try to get something out of them when they get back, alright?" He said kind of angrily and with that we all said "thanks" and "alright". The next place we went was the parking lot to see if their cars were there.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

ADAM'S POV

I woke up on hard tile floor and handcuffed to a pole and there was cloth tied around my mouth so I couldn't scream. I was confused but then realized where I was, I was in the varsity hockey team's locker room showers. At first I didn't know how I got there but then I remembered what had happened earlier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I had just gotten back to my dorm and I took a shower. Then went to the bed and tried to sleep but was interrupted by a knock on the door. I forgot that I was in only my boxers when I opened the door thinking it would be Guy coming back from Connie's and forgot his keys. But, it was the whole varsity team. Cole pushed me to the ground and then they all let themselves in. "Get out of my room!" I yelled at them, not very smart of me. I know. "Shut up you little traitor." Riley growled. "Revenge is a great thing Banksie." Cole said and punched me in the stomach causing me to fall to my knees. Then Riley backhanded my jaw and I got up and punched Cole in the jaw. Also a bad idea. "You little bitch!" He said and told Riley and Brian to hold me down. I struggled to get free but couldn't. All I could do was stand there while being beaten. Riley tore the cast off my wrist threw me to the ground and jumped on my wrist. I let out a scream of pain, as he continued to jump on my wrist I could hear cracking. While Riley was jumping on my arm Cole was kicking my stomach and the others just watched and laughed. Then the world slowly turned black. _

_**END FLASHBACK**_

I looked down at the arm that wasn't handcuffed to the pole. I saw it bleeding, bruised, and you could definitely tell the bone wasn't in the right place. For some reason it didn't hurt yet. Then I looked at my stomach and saw cuts and huge bruises. Then I felt my stomach growl, I was starving. I can understand that they were mad we beat them but this was a little extreme. What am I supposed to do? Scream for help? Why would anyone be here? Then someone walked in, someone who wasn't there last night. It was Scooter. "Hey Banksie, bad day?" He said while smirking at me and taking the cloth around my mouth off. I didn't respond, I just stared at him. "What's the matter, Cat got your tongue?" Then I realized that he knew about me and Julie. "Funny." I said sarcastically and then he laughed and said, "Time for your medicine." I was really confused, I don't take medicine. I had no idea what he was talking about. And then he took out a bottle and poured 8 into his hand. "Say ahh." I clamped my mouth shut, I didn't know what he was trying to make me take but I wasn't about to. Then he forcefully opened my mouth and shoved them in and waited for me to swallow. I fake swallowed them so he would go away. "Good boy, see you later Banksie." Then he left me there and I spit the pills out onto the shower floor. I had nothing to do but wait. Wait until someone found me.

GUY'S POV

It was 3 in the morning and we had no idea where Riley was. We looked in the parking lot and their cars weren't there. "Do you think Scooter will be able to find out where he is?" Connie asked, her voice was shaking and it wasn't because she was cold. "I don't know, they obviously don't trust him." Portman said, of course he wasn't being very positive about the situation. "Guys, we have to go to practice tomorrow morning. We can't let it seem like anything is wrong, because if they find out who knows what they'll do to him. We have to pretend like nothing wrong. Varsity is probably just drunk or something, I doubt they would take things this far if they weren't. We should all get some sleep. We'll talk to Riley tomorrow." Charlie suggested, he had obviously been going over all of this in his head for a while. We all agreed and went to our own dorms. I shared a room with Adam so I didn't have a roommate. I made sure to lock the door in case varsity decided to come back. I couldn't go to sleep, no matter how hard I tried. I was scared, worried, and shocked. The next thing I knew it was 5:30 am and my alarm was going off, we had practice at 6:00 am. I jumped in the shower, grabbed my bag, and walked to the rink. I got there around 5:50 am and the only other one there was Charlie, he was always the first there.

CHARLIE'S POV

I got to the rink around 5:00 am. I couldn't sleep last night so I decided that I would go to the rink and skate. It always helped me think, after skating for about 45 minutes I went to the locker room to wait for everyone. "Hey Charlie, find out anything?" Guy asked me when he walked in. "No, nothing. How about you? Any more notes or something?" I asked him hoping to God that he'd say yes. Then I watched as he sighed and said, "Nope." I looked down and shook my head and we waited in silence for everyone else to get here.

ADAM'S POV

I heard the doors to the rink open and close shut. I thought it was one of the varsity players but then remembered that the ducks had practice this morning. They were about to notice that I was nowhere to be found. They knew that I haven't missed a practice in my life, when I was sick I would still go, when I was injured I would still go, no matter what I was always at practice. Period. I could hear two people talking, it was Charlie and Guy. I heard them talking about notes and asking each other question, I had no idea what they were talking about. Then everyone else walked into the locker room, that's when I realized they already knew the varsity had taken me. Glad to know they were out looking for me. If they weren't looking for me I'll probably be here forever, great. I'll rot here before anyone else finds me. Great friends I have. I would look for them! Then I heard Julie run in and say, "Guys! They left me a note." I could tell she was out of breath, she probably ran here. "You going to stand there or read the damn thing?" Russ asked her, someone was cranky. "Alright, it says—Julie, I see you and Banksie have gotten a little closer recently, huh? I guess it's just bad timing, sorry. Don't worry, we have him on pain killers. I just hope he doesn't take too many. That'd be tragic. You better get to practice, but don't tell Coach or you know what will happen. I see you guys gave up looking for him pretty early last night. Keep that up and you'll never find him. And we wouldn't want that now would we? The clocks ticking." When she finished the ducks kept asking her question. Well I figured out a few things, those pills were painkillers. And the ducks stopped looking for me? Wow, ducks stick together huh? Whatever.

CHARLIE'S POV

We went out onto the ice and started skating our laps like nothing was wrong. "Take a knee!" Coach yelled at us and we skated over to him and took a knee. "What's up coach?" Portman asked. "Where's Banks?" He asked while staring at us. "Uh, he's sick coach. Didn't feel good." I said, trying to sound convincing. "He has never missed practice for being sick before and for the past week he has come even though he has a broken hand." He said obviously not convinced for what I said. "This morning he was sweating and he was really warm so I didn't wake him up." Guy said. "Alright then, count off and climb the ladder!" He screamed and then we counted off and lined up.

ADAM'S POV

I'm not positive how long it was because I had no way of knowing, but I know it had been at least 2 days. Were the ducks even looking for me because it sure didn't seem like it! The only company that I have had is when Riley, Cole, or Scooter visit me and either try and shove pills down my throat or hurt me or after varsity practices and they shower. Which wasn't pretty but I would always get some water so I wasn't dehydrated. The pain had definitely set in. My arm felt like it was being held on by a string of skin. Whenever someone "visited" me they would step on my arm, kick it or stomp on it.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sleeping and then felt someone kick my shoe to wake me up. Before I opened my eyes I thought it might be a duck or someone who had found me because varsity usually woke me up much more harshly. But when I opened my eyes I saw Riley and Cole standing there smiling evilly. Riley picked up my hand and threw it against the wall and I tried to hold back screams of pain. Then I looked at Cole who smiled and pulled out something shiny from behind his back, I flinched when I saw it, it was a baseball bat. He pulled it behind his head and swung at my arm, it hurt so bad I screamed and then Riley stuffed a towel in my mouth and stepped on my arm. "Think you'll be playing anymore hockey?" Cole asked as he swung again. It was the most pain I had ever been in. After they finally left I looked at my arm, it was bleeding and definitely seriously broken. I starting crying after they left, not because of the pain but because I might never be able to play hockey again and that would kill me._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Every time I think about the ducks I get so mad, how could they let me just sit here? I doubt they're looking for me! Then I heard footsteps and Riley came in. "You see Banksie, I'm writing this letter and I need your help. It's about you actually, to the ducks. See what I'm thinking is sending Julie a little letter telling her to meet us at the old pond and she can have you back but only if she comes alone. And we'll have some fun with her. And the best part is that you're going to watch! Doesn't that sound good?" He said and then laughed. "She has nothing to do with this. This is between me and varsity. Do not bring her into this, I'm warning you Riley. Leave her out of it! And the other ducks too!" I growled at him, he was really pissing me off. He's so lucky I was handcuffed. "Just wait." He said and walked out.

GUY'S POV

It had been 4 days since varsity took Adam. Two days ago we talked to Riley and we had to hold Fulton and Portman back from killing them and that killing them definitely wouldn't have helped things. Julie was a mess. I could tell she was trying not to cry but I saw her let out a tear or two. We were all looking but we had no idea where he could be. Me, Connie, Charlie, Fulton, Averman, and Goldberg were in Charlie's dorm thinking about all of this. "I mean I don't know where else to look. What do we do?" Fulton said and we all sat in silence for a while. No one really knew what to say. "Coach is starting to get worried and suspicious. And some teachers too. Scooter hasn't told us anything. We checked all the varsity dorms, I really don't know where else to look." Goldberg said sadly. "I know where we can look!" Connie screamed and ran out the room and we all followed.

ADAM'S POV

After Riley left I was so pissed, no matter how mad I was at Julie I still loved her. I wasn't going to let that happen to her. I couldn't. I started pulling at the handcuffs trying to break them. I pulled at it for a good 15 minutes and then I flew back and the pole that I was handcuffed to came with me. I pulled it out the wall. I slammed against the tile floor and the pole slammed on top of me and hit my head but I shook it off and stood up and ran out the locker room to find the ducks, the adrenaline must've been what was keeping me going because when I reached the ducks dorm room hall I calmed down knowing things would be okay and collapsed and then the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

PORTMAN'S POV

I was leaving my dorm to meet the others to eat at the dining hall. I closed my door and starting walking down the hallway. Then I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Adam Banks at the doorway unconscious, handcuffed to a pole, and underneath his arm was a puddle of blood and he had a deep cut on his head. I was in shock, I found myself struggling to breath. I had no idea what to do. I ran to his side and screamed, "Somebody get their ass in this hallway right now!" But of course no one came, they were all at dinner. "Shit!" I screamed, I couldn't even think straight. So I did the only thing I could think to do, I picked up Adam and the pole he was handcuffed to and ran as fast as I could to the dining hall. Which I have to admit wasn't very fast considering I was carrying Adam and the heavy pole.

When I got to the dining hall I didn't want to cause a scene or face varsity running in with Adam's unconscious body in my hands so I laid him down on a bench outside and ran quickly into the dining hall forgetting about the blood all over my shirt from carrying Adam. "CHARLIE! Get out here right now! Don't ask questions, it's important!" I said not too loud or quiet so that he could hear me but the rest of the cafeteria couldn't. Charlie stood up and followed me outside and I must've worried the other because they followed us too. They all stopped and stood there in shock when they saw Adam's body on the bench outside. "I found him unconscious in the hall of the dorms, someone call 911 now!" I yelled at them waiting for someone to move but they all stood there in shock. "Jesus, do I have to do everything myself?" I yelled and then Kenny stopped me and said, "Sorry Dean, I'll go call!" And then he sprinted back in the dining room.

"The ambulance is on the way." Kenny said, causing me to breathe a sigh of relief. "W-Where did all of that blood come from?" Guy asked with a shaky voice while pointing at my shirt. I walked over to Adam and pointed to his arm and the cut on his head. The other ducks winced as they looked at it. "I'm not sure if it's coming from anywhere else." I said slowly, this was really bad. His arm was practically a noodle. Then the ambulance pulled up and loaded Adam on a stretcher and brought him to the ambulance as we followed. "Is he going to be okay?" Julie asked the paramedics as her voice was shaking. "We don't know yet, I'm sorry but only two of you can ride in the ambulance." The man said as he loaded Adam into the ambulance. We all looked at each other and then Charlie said, "I think Julie and Guy should ride, the rest of us can take the bus. What hospital are you taking him to?" Charlie asked the paramedics as Julie and Guy got in the ambulance and the paramedics closed the doors. "Abbott Northwestern Hospital." The paramedic said as he jumped in the ambulance and slammed the door. We watched as the ambulance sped off until it was out of sight and then we all started running to the bus stop, we had to get there.

JULIE'S POV

The whole way to the hospital I never took my eyes off of Adam, the whole ride I let tears fall freely from my eyes. When the ambulance stopped I looked at Guy who was staring at Adam shaking his head and there were tears on the brims of his eyes. I touched his shoulder comfortingly and then the paramedic opened the door, pulled Adam out, and told us to go and wait in the waiting room. I nodded and climbed out as Guy followed. Guy took my hand in his own hand and squeezed it as we walked to the waiting room. We arrived at the waiting room and I looked at Guy and said, "I guess I should call his family and coach." Guy didn't look up he just silently nodded. He must've been thinking about something. I walked over to the pay phone put in a quarter and dialed the number I remembered by heart. I was very close with the Banks family because I stayed at their house summer of sophomore year and his parents instantly loved me.

"Hello?"  
"Mrs. Banks, its Julie. I have some bad news." I said slowly.  
"Well Adam's not at home-"  
"I know, I called for you. The news is about Adam, you see he's in the hospital. Abbott Northwestern Hospital. You should come down here immediately." I paused and took in a deep shaky breath. "It doesn't look good."  
"We'll be right there. Thank you Julie, for letting us know. I really appreciate it, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Mrs. Banks said to me, she was way too kind to me.  
"Of course, you're very welcome. I wouldn't have let anyone else deliver the news to you. Probably not even Adam. See you, Bye." I said as I heard Mrs. Banks let out a sad small laugh and hung up the phone.

I put in more money, dialed Coach Orion's phone number, and held the phone up to my ear.  
"Hello?" I heard him answer.  
"Hey Coach, its Julie."  
"Hey, what's going on?" He asked sounding a little confused.  
"Well, I'm calling from the hospital I think I should explain when you get here. It's Adam. We're at Abbott Northwestern Hospital. See you soon, bye." I heard him sigh loudly and then say sarcastically, "Great, bye."

And then I hung up the phone and went back to sit next to Guy and wait for the ducks, Coach Orion, and Adam's family. When I sat down Guy looked up at me and sighed. "What's wrong Guy?" I asked him as I put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "You saw his arm, he won't be able to play hockey for at least six months. Shit, he'll be lucky if he gets to play in six months. That will kill him and I don't want to look at the glass as half empty but I'm just thinking and he might not ever be able to play again. And I mean-" Guy stopped talking when he noticed the ducks running into the hospital waiting room and then quickly walking towards us. "Any news on Adam?" Portman asked frantically as the ducks walked up. "No, but I called his parents and coach, they're on their way." I answered him as they all sat down in chairs next to and in front of me and Guy.

"Shit!" Charlie muttered under his breath. "What?"Connie asked and everyone turned to face our captain. "What the hell are we going to tell them? Oh you see Coach, Mr. and Mrs. Banks, Varsity kidnapped Adam a few days ago. Did we forget to tell you?" Charlie said sarcastically and looked at me questioningly. "Should we tell them the truth?" Dwayne asked us, what he was saying actually made sense. "Well…personally, I think that we should wait and ask Adam before we tell anyone. I mean it is kind of his decision." Guy spoke up for the first time since the ducks had gotten there. "He's right, and honestly I don't want to deal with his father." Averman said, attempting to lighten the mood. "Very true." I agreed, because I was definitely not going to be the one to talk to him about it. "Alright, so when they get here we will just tell them that Portman found him unconscious in the hallway and we had no idea what happened?" Charlie asked us to make sure we got the plan right. We all nodded in agreement and sat back and waited in silence for the doctor to come out and tell us about Adam.

CHARLIE'S POV

After a few minutes of silence we heard the door open and found Coach Orion speed walking into the hospital waiting room and looking around to for us. "Coach." I said trying to get his attention, it worked and he walked over to us. "What is going on?" He asked looking more than a little confused. "We don't really know any more than you do, the doctors haven't come out yet." Fulton responded. "Well, how bad off is he? Not too bad, right? I mean Julie you didn't sound that worried. And-" He was rambling and thankfully Portman interrupted him, "I'm not going to lie, it doesn't look good, Coach." He said while looking at the ground. "Where…Where was he injured?" He asked us, glaring at all of us for an answer. "His-" Julie started saying when she was interrupted.

"Adam Banks?" A doctor called out and we all instantly ran over to him. "I'm sorry but at this point we can only tell family." The doctor said and he was about to turn around and walk back through the door. "Wait! That's his sister." Russ said pointing at Julie who looked at Russ and then back at the doctor. "Alright well, he has a mild concussion, a broken rib, broken right hand, some stitches, and a serious arm injury to his right arm. We just took him back for surgery, he has an open fracture which means that the bone broke through skin and if we don't operate quickly the bone could possibly get infected. In the surgery we will sterilize the opening and we will also be putting in metal plates and screws to keep his bones in place for faster healing. He should be fine and I will let you know more after the surgery." The doctor said and then left.

"Dammit." Guy said as he started walking back to the chairs, the rest of us followed him and could hear his saying over and over again, "Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." He sat down and put his head in his hands, I didn't really understand why he was so upset. I mean we were all worried but not as much because we knew he would be okay. But this only worried Guy more. "Guy, what's going on buddy? Adam is okay." Goldberg told Guy trying to calm him down, let's just say his plan backfired. "OKAY?" Guy screamed, "Were you listening to the dumbass doctor? Because I sure as hell was and NOTHING is okay, not even close to it." His outburst had definitely shocked us all; Guy wasn't much of a yeller.

Connie then walked over and tried to calm him down, "Guy, baby, it's okay. I promise everything is going to be fine." She reassured him. He waited a few seconds looked at his watch and said, "Well, look at that. It has been five seconds and you already broke your promise." Guy snapped at her, I'm sure he instantly regretted it as soon as he saw her look at the floor and turn around.

"Cons, I'm sorry I didn't mean that. It's just you guys don't understand what's going on." Guy said, confusing us all a little. "Well then why don't you explain it for us, Guy?" Kenny asked him softly and comfortingly.

Guy took a deep breath and then started explaining, "On the outside Adam will be okay, but on the inside. He's already dead. He will definitely not be able to play hockey for AT LEAST a year and a half, he could possibly never play again, he'll be lucky if he plays junior year, say goodbye to him being scouted by college and getting a hockey scholarship, he's going to push himself way too hard, and his dad is not going to say a single word to him until he is healed, apart from when he will yell at Adam when he sees him for the first time in the hospital." He finished and sighed. "Come on man, his dad can't be THAT bad." Luis argued. But Luis didn't know Phillip Banks, because he definitely is that bad. "Trust me, he can probably be worse." I growled now realizing that everything that Guy had just said was completely true.

**Sorry it took so long, I went on vacation but I'll be putting chapter 8 up soon! Please R&R to let me know if you think I'm going in the right direction with this. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
